fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Kilala's Happily Ever After
With the weasels arrested, Poe turned to stone, and Magica gone forever, Rudolph walked over to Rei and nuzzled him. "Well done, Rei!" he smiled. "Thanks, Rudolph." said Rei. He, Rudolph, Bianca, Teresa, and Abigail looked to see a path that was finally open to the castle. Rei quickly made his way inside, seeing everyone in the castle grounds still asleep. As the morning sun approached, Bianca, Teresa, and Abigail guided Rei up the stairs of the tower into Kilala's chamber. Just as soon as he saw her there, he remembered the first time he laid his eyes on her. It was the same schoolgirl in the forest, who sang beautifully in the wilderness. He slowly walked up to her and stood there for a moment, looking at her beauty. Then Rei slowly leaned down and kissed the schoolgirl gently. He pulled back, and then...Kilala's eyes opened, and she was awake at last! Kilala looked up at the schoolboy and then recognized he was the one she met before. Then Kilala smiled at her true love. The spell is now broken! Bianca and the two others then became happy and hugged each other as they shed tears of happiness. Rudolph smiled, realizing this was a happy ending for Rei and Kilala. As soon as the spell was broken, everyone else in the castle and outside started to waken. Inside the throne room, everyone started to awaken as well. Florian, Snow White, and Utonium began to wake up and yawned. Florian looked at Utonium and saw that he was still asleep. Florian shook him awake, and Utonuim began to wake up slowly. "Oh, ah, forgive me, Utonium, the wine ... Now, you were saying?" asked Florian. "I was? Oh yes, well, after all, Florian, this is ''the fourteenth century." said Utonium. "Yes, you said that a moment ago." said Florian. Utonium said, "Well, to come right to the point, my son Rei says he's going to marry..." But he was interrupted when the fanfare was sounded, or to be more precise, by the first notes from the ''Sleeping Beauty Waltz. The Three Female Mice then appeared at a balcony as they watched the whole thing from there as Rei and Kilala appeared, side-by-side, walking down the stairs. Rei was now wearing a royal red ball uniform with gold trimming, maroon pants with white lining, white opera gloves, shiny black shoes, and a gold crown with rubies on his head. Kilala was now wearing her pink dress with the matching pink shoes and bloomers, along with the gold tiara and necklace again. Then Florian and Snow White became happy to see their daughter. "It's Kilala! She's here!" said Florian. Utonium somewhat seemed shocked with his mouth opened. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. His son is with a princess? Then what does his friend mean by schoolgirl? "And...and Rei!" said Utonium, surprised to see his son with Kilala. Rei and Kilala approached the throne and bowed/curtsied before Florian, Snow White, and Utonium. Kilala then fondly ran up to her mother and embraced her for the first time. "Kilala, sweetheart!" Snow White cried, tears of joy in her eyes. "We're so glad your all right!" "Of course I'm all right," replied Kilala. "I was free from that awful sleeping spell!" Kilala is now reunited with Florian and Snow White after fourteen years. Up on the balcony, the Three Female Mice smiled happily, with Abigail sighing with her hands in her face, Bianca just looking at Rei and Kilala, and Teresa shedding tears of joy on her handkerchief. Utonium approached his son, still confused about the whole schoolgirl/princess thing. "What does this mean, boy?" he said, "I don't..." But he was interrupted again when Kilala approached him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she approached Rei, who was standing on the dance floor, waiting for her. "May I have this dance?" he asked. "Oh yes," said Kilala, curtsying before the schoolboy. "Please." "But, but,..." said Utonium. But Rei and Kilala stood upright and began dancing as the Once Upon A Dream ''music started to play. Utonium looked at Florian and Snow White in disbelief, shook his head, and said, "I don't understand at all." But Florian and Snow White didn't listen to him as they smiled and began humming along the ''Once Upon A Dream ''music. Utonium looked up at the balcony and saw Bianca, Teresa, and Abigail also humming along to the music. Utonium shrugged his shoulders, forgetting about the whole thing, and started humming along to the music as Rei and Kilala continued to dance. On the balcony, Teresa shed a tear, and Bianca heard her sniffling and sobbing. "Why, Teresa! What's the matter, dear?" Bianca asked the valley girl mouse. "Oh, I just love happy endings." said Teresa, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Bianca smiled and said, "Yes, I do, too." When Bianca saw the color of Kilala's dress, she gasped. It was pink instead of violet or periwinkle! And so were Kilala's shoes and bloomers! "Teresa, did you make the dress pink?!" With a whirl of her wand, she zapped the dress, shoes, and bloomers and turned them violet, saying, "Violet!" Chorus: ''I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream Abigail also saw that the dress, shoes, and bloomers were now violet and said, "Periwinkle!" and, therefore, turning them periwinkle. "Oh no!" sighed Teresa, "Here we go again!" Chorus: I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam Then we see the castle disappear around Rei and Kilala, and they kept on dancing in the clouds. All the time, the dress, shoes, and bloomers kept changing their color from periwinkle to violet and so forth. At last the dress, shoes, and bloomers were changed to their pink color again. Then they kissed each other once more. Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem As the last page read, "And they lived happily ever after." The book closed itself, and the fire on the candle was blown out. Chorus: But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once UPON A DREAM!!! THE END A Michaelsar12 Parody Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs